supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Cañón combinado
El cañón combinado (Combo Cannon en inglésSe le llamaba Twin Cannon en la versión inglesa de Kirby Super Star y Main Cannon No. 2 en Kirby Super Star Ultra.; ''2連主砲 Ni-Ren Shuhō'' lit. Cañon principal número 2 en japonés) es el arma principal de la Hal Abarda, la nave de Meta Knight. Descripción El cañón combinado es una máquina capaz de rotar sobre sí misma en 360º. Aparece como jefe en Kirby Super Star y su remake, Kirby Super Star Ultra. Se ubica en la parte superior de Hal Abarda y está compuesta de tres armas principales: *El rayo láser, un rayo de mucho alcance con una potencia inimaginable. *El brazo mecánico, un brazo que se extiende y que puede agarrar cosas. *El lanza-bombas, que dispara unas bombas enormes que explotan y generan un completo caos. Además, puede disparar balas desde la parte superior de la máquina, aunque no son tan fuertes. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Como un elemento de escenario El cañón combinado aparece en Hal Abarda. Desde el fondo del escenario arremete contra alguno de los personajes de las siguientes formas: *Marca a algún personaje con una mira y luego comienza a cargar su rayo. La mira sigue al personaje hasta que el arma se carga completamente y luego se detiene. Entonces dispara un haz de luz celeste que produce varios golpes consecutivos, siendo el último el más potente. *Usa su brazo mecánico para atacar a los personajes, pero no los agarra como su juego original. Para ello, realiza un sistema de búsqueda similar al del rayo láser. *Dispara una bomba esférica de color azul oscuro, que recorre una parábola cóncava hacia abajo que cae justo donde están luchando los personajes. La explosión que produce tiene altas probabilidades de dar K.O. a algún personaje. Rol en El Emisario Subespacial El cañón combinado puede verse por primera vez en el Reino del Cielo, en la escena donde el Arwing de Fox lucha contra la Hal Abarda. Fox había logrado esquivar todos los ataques de la Hal Abarda, hasta que el brazo mecánico golpea el ala de su nave, cayendo cerca del lago. El cañón combinado también es visto en la lucha del Great Fox contra la Hal Abarda; tras la derrota del Great Fox, el brazo mecánico del cañon combinado agarra al Great Fox, lo cual hace que choque contra la cúspide glacial. En el exterior de Hal Abarda, Fox vuelve con un nuevo Arwing a atacar a la Hal Abarda. En esta parte de la aventura se ve que el cañón combinado le dispara un rayo láser, pero Fox lo esquiva; tras esto, Fox se coloca en posición y le dispara al cañón combinado, logrando destruirlo. Galería Hal Abarda (3) SSBB.jpg|El Cañón combinado en Hal Abarda. Fox apuntando al Cañón combinado SSBB.png|Fox apuntando al Cañón combinado en El Emisario Subespacial. Descripción del trofeo Desbloquear: Terminar el Nivel 5 de Dianas Smash en menos de 30 segundos. Español right|90px :Cañón combinado :El arma principal de la nave Hal Abarda. Como su nombre lo indica, tiene dos cañones: el inferior emite un potente láser, mientras que el superior dispara proyectiles un tanto lentos. También usa su brazo mecánico para inmovilizar a los enemigos y freírlos con su láser. Esta arma de largo alcance derribó una vez a Dyna Blade después de que esta ayudase a Kirby. :*''SNES: Kirby's Fun Pak'' Inglés :Combo Cannon :The main gun of the battleship Halberd. As the name references, it has two guns--the top one shoots out slow-moving shells, and the bottom one fires a powerful laser. There's a mechanical arm at the base that is used to grab enemies and hold them to be blasted by the laser cannon. It has a wide attack range and once shot down Dyna Blade after she aided Kirby. :*''SNES: Kirby Super Star'' (NTSC) / Kirby's Fun Pak (PAL) En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS En este juego, el cañón combinado tiene un trofeo. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Cañón combinado :El arma principal de la nave Hal Abarda. Cualquiera que pretenda atacarla pensará dos veces al ver los cañonazos y los rayos láser que es capaz de disparar. Kirby tendrá que ser muy rápido si quiere pasar junto a este cañón. Es como si hasta las plataformas por las que camina estuvieran en su contra, ¡pues tratarán de levantarlo hacia el rayo! ¡Cuidado! Inglés Versión americana :Combo Cannon :This giant cannon is the main weapon of the Battleship Halberd. Any invader will think twice when cannonballs and laser beams are brought to bear. You'll have to be really careful around these weapons, since even the platforms underfoot will try to lift you into the path of the beam. Watch out! Versión europea :Combo Cannon :This is the main weapon of the Battleship Halberd. Anyone planning to attack it will think twice then they see the cannonballs and laser beams it fires. If Kirby wants to get past this thing safely, he'll have to stay light on his feet. Even the platforms he walks on are out to get him - they'll try to lift him up into the beam! Watch out, Kirby! Notas Véase también Categoría:Elementos de escenarios